1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display panels and, in particular, the present invention relates to devices for connecting display panels.
2. Background of the Invention
Display panel systems are widely used in reception areas, trade shows, museums, art exhibits, academic and research society meetings, and the like where displays or visual information is temporarily displayed or where physical space barriers are desired. The faces of these panels may be rigid or may incorporate soft materials (e.g., cork) or magnetic materials for temporarily attaching the visual information to the panels. It is desirable that panel systems may be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled to accommodate a variety of display sizes and configurations, for storage, and for transportation to another site. It is also desirable that these display panels be securely connected so that the panels do not separate during use and so that they form a stable structure. It is further desireable that such panels are “full-bleed” panels where the panel connectors and/or framework intermediate panels are not exposed and the decorative or informational surfaces extend over the entire visual surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,720, issued Aug. 20, 1996 to LaBruzza, discloses a panel assembly system in which adjacent panels are removably joined at their edges and includes the panels and substantially identical clips for joining the panels. The panel edges define a channel with flat walls extending parallel to their respective panel from a channel bottom to the panel edge. The panels are joined by the clips. Each clip includes a base portion and a body portion. The clip body portion extends upwardly from the base portion in a generally perpendicular disposition with respect to the base portion. At least two linear members extend parallel to the base along the body portion. These linear members define slots which also extend parallel to the base. The clip body portion further includes a substantially flat, outwardly facing portion opposite the linear members. The base of each clip is designed to be affixed to the channel bottom. When the clip base is mounted in place, at least one of the linear members and at least one of the slots is disposed within the channel and at least one of the linear members and at least one of the slots extend out of the channel beyond the panel edge. The flat outwardly facing portion of the body of each clip extends in substantial contact with its adjacent channel wall when the clip is affixed in the channel. The clips and their associated panels can be mounted to one another by sliding the linear members of one of the clips into complementary slots in the other clips with the channel walls preventing the two clips from being disengaged. To disassemble the panels, they are vertically slid apart.
The engaging surfaces of the cooperating LaBruzza connectors are at an angle offset from vertical at approximately 45°. This results in one force component that urge the cooperating panel connectors and their connectors together and a second force component acting to push the flat walls of the channel outwardly. To the extent that two adjoined panels are urged apart, the principal members resisting the separation are the channel walls. This can result in deformation and damage to the channel walls. Once such damage occurs the connection is compromised visually in that a gap may be visible, and also compromised form a structural perspective, that is, the connection may be loose and insecure.
While the LaBruzza clips reversibly connect display panels, these clips depend on the rigid channel walls to remain connected. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide panel connectors with features retaining the connectors in a mated position substantially independent of the rigidity of the channel walls and where the tolerances and sizing were not as critical. It would also be advantageous to provide channel connectors with features which would seat when the connected panels and connectors were vertically aligned. It would also be advantageous to provide a display panel system that utilizes resilience in the connectors to secure the panels together
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,435, issued Dec. 11, 1973 to Perina, discloses an attachment assembly for releasably joining panels or partitions along their edges. The attachment assembly includes two channel members, each channel member secured along the edge portions of the panels to be joined. Separable fastening members are secured in each channel member in a manner permitting the fastening members to slide along each channel member. The panels or partitions are secured together by engaging the fastening members of each channel member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,196, issued Jul. 31, 1984 to Freiberg, discloses means for interconnecting panels including a flanged member adapted to be secured to, or formed integral with, the vertical edges of each panel. Each flanged member is provided with one or more flanges which mate with corresponding flanges of the flanged member of an adjacent panel to prevent separation of the adjacent. Each flanged member is provided with an open longitudinal channel. The open longitudinal channel is disposed on the flanged member on the adjacent panel to define a closed channel when in a mating position. Each flanged member also includes a locking strip adapted for engagement in the closed channel to prevent separation of the flanged members in a direction substantially at right angles to the line of the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,560, issued Sep. 9, 1986 to Miller, discloses a panel display connector. The connector allows adjoining panels of a display device to be joined to each other and be moved in pivotal relationship with each other. The connector includes a male member and a connector plate. The male member is secured to an integral channel of the displayed device. The connector plate joins two or more channels together. When the channels are joined using the connector of this invention, the channels and their associated display panels may be pivotally disposed in relationship to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,336, issued Dec. 15, 1987 to Backer, discloses an interconnecting “full bleed” modular panel and connective hardware system to form a variety of exhibit and office interior enclosures. The modular “full bleed” panel system includes interchangeable, interconnecting elements for creating display booths, room divides and the like. The system includes a series of modular panels of different shape, construction, and function, together with a series of modular connector elements adapted to interconnect each of the panels to form a variety of stable structures presenting a visually unitary appearance and in which the connector elements are not significantly visible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,385, issued Mar. 3, 1992 to Beaulieu and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses an interlocking panel system including individual, thin-walled sections. Each section is supported by a rectangular frame formed from an edge strip material. Each edge strip is constructed with an outwardly facing interlocking channel to permit interlocking engagement of hinges and other connectors. The system further includes a flexible hinge assembly and locking levers. The hinge assembly has outer edges shaped to slidably engage into the edge strips. The locking levers index and affix the respective flexible hinges in a locked relationship to the panel sections. The edge strips have selectively positioned holes and a slidable bar. The slidable bar is movable into position along the edge strips to permit the attachment of locating pins and feet for the various panel sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,643, issued Mar. 24, 1992 to Wittier, discloses interlocking structural members with edge connectors. The edge connectors connect structural members at adjacent edges. Each edge connector includes a base, a support wall, and a tongue. The base extends transversely between its edges. The Support wall is integral with the base and extends away from the base on one side. The support wall further extends generally parallel to the base edges and is positioned between the transverse center of the base and one edge thereof. The tongue is integrally connected at one end to the support wall and extends from the support wall to a free end. The tongue is further spaced away from the base and positioned between the transverse center of the base and the other edge of the base on the side of the center opposite the one base edge. The tongue and the base define a recess therebetween to receive the tongue of a mating connector. The Wittier system does not provide for panel faces of adjacent panels that directly adjoin to provide a substantially continuous facing.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,738, reissued Sep. 27, 1994 to Brady, discloses a concealed portable display device fastener, which includes a channel interlocking means and a flexible clip. The channel interlocking means projects outwardly at one end and includes a barb web attachment means at an opposite end. The flexible clip has a plurality of semi-circular open edge tubes joined perpendicularly to a rectangular plate interlocking means. When interlocked, these components form a single fastener conjointly matable with another fastener by a horizontal, then vertical movement of clips through interlocking means for assembly and disassembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,557, issued Jul. 1, 1997 to Clews, discloses a panel display system relating to a clip for releasably connecting a panel edge to a rod. The clip includes a first jaw for releasable connection to the panel edge and an opposed, substantially arcuate second jaw for releasable connection to the rod. The first jaw includes a locking means for engaging a complementary part of the panel edge. The first and second jaws are integrally formed of a resilient material. The clip joins display panels together about a common connecting rod. Once connected or joined, the display panels are free to move with respect to each other about the common connecting rod, which acts as a hinge. This system does not allow adjacent panels to directly adjoin one another to form a continuous facing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,304, issued Jan. 12, 1999 to Karten et al., discloses a slidable locking system for disengagable panels. The system connects a first panel to a second panel in a manner aligning the first and second panels at the same vertical level. The first panel has a female connecting member along its vertical edge and a channel disposed transverse to the vertical edge. The second panel has a male connecting member provided along its vertical edge and a slot provided in the male connecting member. A sliding pin block is retained for sliding movement inside the channel of the first panel. The sliding pin block has a pin normally biased to extend through the female connecting member. The pin is fitted inside the slot of the male connecting member where the first and second panels are interconnected along their vertical edges. This system has several moving parts and generally requires metal components and assembly time. Such increases the cost of such systems compared to injection molded plastic connectors. Moreover, this system does not have a resiliency feature to urge the adjoined adjacent panels together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,675, issued Oct. 26, 1999 to Schray, discloses a modular panel assembly. The modular panel assembly includes a connector which attaches panel elements to assemble modular structures. The connector frictionally engages the surfaces of elongated channels at the edge of the panels to be joined. The connector includes a contoured base section complementary with the channel of a first panel, to which the connector can be optionally screwed. A deformable cam section is carried on an intermediate section for receipt in the channel of the second panel. The cam section preferably has opposite cantilever arms which engage flanges of the anchor channels and the arms are tapered to deform inwardly of the channel for friction and inwardly from the joint so as to draw the panels together. The above patents are all hereby incorporated by reference.
None of these display panel systems have connectors fixed to the panels which may be reversibly connected and which provide resiliency to urge the panels together to facilitate a continuous full bleed panel facing and which function without relying on the rigidity of the channel wall at the edges of the panels.